Waking up
by yourstruly247
Summary: Some early morning sights are completely unexpected.


**No storyline/plot. Not set an a specific time/arc in Gintama. Just a random prose. **

**Kagura: 20**

**Okita: 24**

* * *

When Kagura opened her eyes, there were three things she was vaguely aware of.

The first being that the wall her cerulean gaze settled on was _not _made of wood, because nobody in their right minds would paint their wooden walls white; especially not overnight whilst they were asleep. And although Kagura was known for many things – her otherworldly strength, bottomless stomach, etcetera – being a sleepwalker was not on her list. So she _knew _to her very core that this was not her brown wooden wall, and therefore she was not in her pathetic excuse for a room that Gin-chan imprisoned her in.

The second thing she realised was that what she had initially presumed to be a body pillow lying behind her, was actually a living, _breathing _(if the puffs of air caressing the nape of her neck weren't any indication)human being. After all, Kagura didn't know of any pillows that curled their arms around her waist and pressed themselves into her back. If she did, she wouldn't hesitate to pawn Gin-chan's JUMP magazines and sell his lifetime supply of strawberry milk to buy one becausenow that she's _this _comfortable, Kagura couldn't possibly return back to her normal sleeping routine.

The final feature Kagura noticed was that she was not in her regular pyjamas. In fact, she wasn't wearing _any _clothes at all save for her undergarments (she managed to upgrade her thong-like panties to panties that actually covered her buttocks). It was then that she remembered how she came to be almost completely naked in a stranger's bed with their arms around her. _'So this is what happens when you drink too much at Madao's birthday party…' _

However, although she remembered the events of the previous night, Kagura failed to recall _who _the lucky man was who got to share such sloppy yet intimate (and drunken) touches with her. This wasn't her first time having sex; people of the Yato clan did not just hunger for _food_, but ironically this was her first hangover so naturally, she wasn't used to the splitting headache, parched throat and especially not the blinding light that seemed to encompass her being on all sides. All she really wanted to do was close her eyes and pretend that none of this ever happened, but she knew better than to do that.

Never before had she found herself in such a situation and she had no clue as to how she could work her way out of this disaster. For the first time in many years, Kagura felt scared and helpless.

Tentatively – like a child calling for their mother in the middle of the night – she voiced out the only name she could think of at a time like this,

"…_Gin-chan?"_

* * *

"…_Gin-chan?"_

Sougo knew she was conscious the moment he felt her entire body go rigid. He was bracing himself for one of her violent reactions, perhaps even more ferocious than usual considering the predicament they were in.

Yet her lack of response and meek mumbling of Danna's name resounded deeply within him, causing a sinking feeling in his stomach. Was it a usual occurrence for Kagura to wake up next to men, particularly the Danna? The idea of her lying in bed with different men every night did not bode well with Sougo; was China not as pure and innocent as she had led the rest of them, or maybe just him, to believe?

He unconsciously tightened his hold on Kagura at the thought, burying his face in the junction of her neck as he released his pent up frustrations with a chuckle.

The Amanto's lithe frame relaxed at the familiar voice. They were at such a close proximity that she could feel the vibrations of the Sadist's chest echo throughout her entire body as he chuckled. However, Kagura was surprised at the ease the tax robber's strong embrace put her body in.

"Oi China." He murmured when she failed to say any more; his lips brushed across the smooth expanse of her skin as he spoke, "Stop trying to think. That job isn't meant for idiots like you."

It took all of her willpower to refrain from giggling at the excessive contact he had with her neck; she couldn't help that she was ticklish by nature. "S-shut up Sadist!"

Realising her body's reaction to his actions, Okita continued his ministrations, taking it a step further when he slipped his arm between her body and the bed so that both his arms were wrapped securely around her waist. He smirked at Kagura's involuntary shudder as he pulled her body flush against his chiselled chest so that she could feel each and every one of his pectorals. The sadistic beast within him was satisfied by this new form of torture he'd discovered for the China girl.

"Sadist! Stop molesting me! You tax robbers should be arresting yourselves-aru!" Even from his position behind her, he could see the tips of her ears glowing as red as the rest of her face.

He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent deeply, relishing in her discomfort, as he murmured, "It's only molest if you're unwilling…"

And as Kagura immersed herself in his secure embrace, relishing in the way his breath danced across her skin, she was definitely not unwilling.

* * *

******Review if you like, but bear in mind that all I really wanted was to write something for this pairing, even if it's absolutely pointless.**

**Thanks for reading, my lovelies! Have a great day! :)**


End file.
